Reassurance
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: Keroro has an important secret to tell his friends that he's hidden all his life. He doesn't like girls- unsurprisingly they're not much shocked, but they embrace Keroro nonetheless and decide to help set him up. They try to help Keroro embrace himself for who he is realizing how hard it was for him to hide who he was. One-shot no pekopon invasion AU. Slice of life.


**Okay I wrote this AU as sort of an experiment. It's my first time doing a one-shot AU. This is basically an au where the Keroro Platoon isn't in a platoon together and didn't go to Pekopon. So just takes place on planet Keron domestically.**

 **The premise of this fic is based on a movie I watched last night on netflix called '4th man out' I'm pretty much straight up ripping from the plot. Sorry movie, I just really enjoyed it.**

 **It was about a gay person coming out to his straight frat boy like friends and them learning to embrace him and trying to set him up with guys. I really liked how much character development they all had and it was just a really heartwarming film (although I feel like most of the so called straight guys were heavily coded as gay, should have realized they were gay at the end.)**

 **Anyway this is just a one-shot I wrote for fun sort of like that premise. Have fun and enjoy!**

* * *

It was his own birthday. He should have been happy. His birthday was always the time to celebrate. But the overwhelming pressure to tell his friends the truth was draining on him.

Zeroro and Giroro. Keroro's two greatest friends. They had been with him in childhood, he had practically been raised with Giroro. When he was learning to walk, Giroro was learning to walk- and Zeroro had been a welcome addition to their crew once Keroro had met him at school and learned the undeniable fact that he was in fact rich.

They had all gone through so many hardships together. Be it trying to sign up for a mission of being the first platoon sent to an alien planet called Pekopon- which they had regrettably not been chosen for, but Keroro had heard the platoon that was sent had been abandoned anyway, all of their hardships when it came to Joriri, all their parties that ended in a disaster, they had lived through them all together.

Although they tended to make fun of each other they did it together. Their friendship was truly something Keroro treasured.

But what worried him a lot about his friends was how they were transitioning into more of their adult parts of their lives, Zeroro and Giroro were looking to start futures someday and that resulted in them dating a little more and talking about girls. Although Zeroro was pretty good at it, he was a nice guy after all and most of his problems was when he went to night clubs and bars was the fact that nobody ever noticed him or remembered his name the next day, and Giroro was just another story entirely of disaster the facts were still crystal clear that his little friend group was talking more and more about girls, marriage, dating and even sexual escapades.

Keroro wasn't comfortable with it. And he knew it was only a matter of time before he had to tell the people that he had grown up with the truth.

He had decided for that day to be his birthday since in his mind his friends couldn't ever be mad at him on his birthday.

"I'll be the designated driver as always." Giroro huffed as Zeroro led Keroro into a nice flashy bar. Giroro couldn't drink so he hated going places like this. "You can...I don't know what, do that thing where you get everybody to pay attention to you and fall madly in love with you."

"Ooh! Oooh! Can you pay for me to play the arcade machines?" Keroro asked excitedly, easily distracted from his task and mission.

"Heh. Always the same Keroro, caring more about the video games you could play than socializing at a bar. I don't know why we even took you here..." Giroro rubbed his head.

"It's because we thought he'd enjoy the company!" Zeroro smiled, "The flashy lights are just amazing. They make my eyes go big and...They're just so shiny..."

"Pururu texted me and told me she'd be here later." Giroro bumped Keroro's shoulder and gave him a knowing smile. "It just wouldn't be our little group if she wasn't here."

"Ah yes, because Keroro likes her, correct?" Zeroro teased. "It's quite sweet that he's been pining after her since childhood. It's really a wonderful love story of childhood friends. I wish I could find a nice girl who appreciated me as much as Pururu."

"Are you declaring yourself Keroro's rival?" Giroro teased. "You know he really does deserve her. I mean, I don't think I've ever seen Keroro show any interest at all in another girl!"

"T-that's not true!" Keroro knew lying wouldn't help, but he felt the need to defend himself. "I...I liked space Kumiko Watanabe at some point."

Zeroro and Giroro looked at him blankly. "Dude. Her voice is the same as yours. You're practically the same person. Isn't that kind of...Egotistical?"

Keroro was silent. It was true. That was the reason he thought the celebrity was cool. "What are you...Ummm planning when Pururu finally gets here?"

Zeroro looked like he was mischievously smirking under his gas mask. "Well, me and Giroro talked it over and decided that we're going to how to put this..."

"Push you into confessing. It's been years!" Giroro pat Keroro's back. Keroro turned pale as he felt a crack. "We even got Pururu to agree to meet a handsome gentleman that's super into her. She seemed pretty happy."

"You called me handsome?" Keroro asked.

"Don't let it get to your head. We did it for you and Pururu." Giroro wouldn't let Keroro think he was being nice.

Keroro shuffled his feet, even more uncomfortable than ever. He played around with a little umbrella in his drink. "Well, I mean...That's...That's really nice of you guys, but I don't...I don't know if I can be that person you described to Pururu."

Giroro looked shocked. Keroro was getting cold feet? Keroro was being insecure of all people? "Of course you can! You don't exactly have to be the handsome part but you're definitely the super into her part. It's your birthday, don't be all depressing-"

"Giroro." Keroro looked at him sternly. "What I'm saying is I can't be the super into Pururu part."

Zeroro spat out his drink. Nobody knew how he did it. "I told you, Giroro! I told you he was being less pushy with Pururu for a reason! He's been seeing someone secretly and hasn't told us."

"Although I want to say he couldn't, I know that for some reason Keroro's super popular with everybody...I mean remember that one kid in our class who would give him love letters and then swore revenge on you for stealing his attention away?" Giroro looked at Zeroro.

"Um...No? I can say for certain I never remember that happening." Zeroro laughed awkwardly.

Giroro frowned. If Zeroro couldn't remember someone that person was definitely pathetic.

Somewhere a Zoruru cried.

"Well then Keroro, you have to tell us! You can't keep the secret for any longer! Who are you dating?" Giroro was right up in Keroro's face, almost frightening.

Keroro tried to back away against the wall. "Nobody!" He admitted honestly, "It's just..." His stomach was tightening in knots. _You can do this. You've kept this secret from them for years. You have to tell them._ "I don't like girls."

"Oh." Giroro backed off. He wasn't actually all that surprised.

"What do you mean oh!?" Keroro shoved him angrily. "Just oh? This isn't the most surprising fact ever!? You act like you already knew it!" Keroro was super angry. He had vomited three times on the way to his birthday party. He had been panicing about how Zeroro and Giroro would react.

Zeroro also didn't look that surprised.

Had they always known? No, that couldn't be. They had thought he liked Pururu.

"It's no big deal, Keroro. I mean we always kind of figured you weren't that interested in this sort of stuff." Giroro shrugged, "Not a romantic I suppose."

"I just can't believe-" Keroro laughed to himself. "That I was panicking for years about if I was a failure in your eyes for being gay! I hid it from you for years- years, guys! But you most have seen me checking out at least some sort of guy. Bet it was Garuru, Giroro couldn't have missed my old crush on him-" Keroro was laughing, he felt so relieved.

Giroro's mouth hung open. Zeroro also just stared blankly.

"I...I said oh to you not being into girls. I kind of thought you were just not into anybody. You know? I...I didn't know you were gay..." Giroro was completely shocked.

"Oh." Now it was Keroro's turn to oh.

"Wait, wait...Wait a minute...What about having a crush on my brother?" Giroro was now even more disgusted and shocked. Being gay he could handle- the picture of Keroro and Garuru, he could not. "Does Garuru know? He...He never recuperated did he? Please tell me you didn't date my brother secretly."

"Oh gods no. He doesn't know. Please don't tell him. It was just a weird phase in my teenage years." Keroro waved his hand desperately. "I'm sorry Giroro! It's just...He was so cool..."

Giroro gagged.

Keroro backed away nervously. This was exactly what he was afraid of.

"But...But what about Pururu?" Zeroro was confused.

"Didn't you ever wonder why I was into the keronian who pretty much screamed 'girl' as her main personality?" Keroro tilted his head like it was obvious.

Zeroro and Giroro couldn't deny that Pururu was undeniably and over-the-toply a girl. Her insignia was a heart for goodness sake.

Keroro waited for something, for Zeroro and Giroro to say anything- to reassure him. But there was just an uncomfortable silence.

"It's not that bad, Keroro!" Zeroro tried to be the first to jump up and reassure him. "I myself have been with several guys. They're a very different experience than females but enjoyable in their own right."

"What." Now Giroro was even more shocked by stunning news.

"So you're...?" Keroro was confused.

"Bi." Zeroro assured. "Honestly it makes me feel less bad about my first boy crush now that I know you're gay!"

"W-what do you mean by that?" Giroro asked.  
"Well it was Keroro, wasn't that obvious?" Zeroro asked.

Now Giroro was even more shocked. Was his two friends going to leave him to start some gay love affair.

"W-whaaaaaaaaaaat?" Keroro was completely dense about this.

"Although to be honest he's completely not my type now. He's kind of a jerk. I felt the presence of him hiding a truth he wanted to tell us today with my assassin's ability's and honestly...I was sort of hoping it was apologies for forgetting about me so much as a kid. You're so mean, Keroro!" Zeroro started crying.

"Wait, neither of you ever had crushes on me, did you?" Giroro asked looking between them.

Keroro just looked offended. "Giroro, gay people don't just have crushes on any person of the same-sex that they're around. You're too stupid for my tastes."

"No, I don't think I was ever attracted to Giroro either." Zeroro shook his head.

Giroro sniffled. He didn't mean it like that! He just felt kind of out of the loop now. Why wasn't he as good as Keroro? Why had nobody had a crush on him?

Keroro still waited for Giroro to reassure him about his sexuality. But that reassurance that things wouldn't change between them never came.

Giroro was just too shocked, trying to process the fact that Keroro had a sexuality and that he liked his brother at one point.

* * *

"I don't want to really help Keroro out because I'm still kind of mad at him for everything...But..." Zeroro sat by Giroro a few days later. "I think you should tell him something about his gayness."

"Like what? I said all the words that needed to be exchanged." Giroro shrugged. He was a quiet person. He wanted to do things on the battlefield not coddle Keroro's feelings.

"Giroro, a gay person coming out is very nerve-wracking for them. If he hid it from us for this long he must have been terrified. And I don't think you gave him the reassurance he needed, instead you accused him of liking you." Zeroro pointed out.

"I did not. I just asked." Giroro scowled. "And you weren't particularly nice either. You called him a jerk. And not only that but you've still been talking about settling down with a nice girl!"

Zeroro felt a little awkward. He had had more time to comfortably explore his sexuality. His mother was welcoming and he had never meant to hide anything. He was happy and open about this part of him, he had never had any sort of homophobic experiences in his life.

Keroro on the other hand, he could now see clearly had some internalized hatred for his sexuality that he suspected came from his household and the popular view on that childbirth and settling down in an opposite sex marriage was the only way to make ones families happy.

He had heard Keroro's father say time and time again that resonating with boys one on one was silly and not right.

"Ah...I suppose you're right..." Zeroro was now bummed out to.

"What do we do? We both needed to give him a bit more." Giroro frowned.

"We ask the only person who we know who's any good with people besides Keroro- Pururu. She'll know what to do." Zeroro decided.

* * *

Pururu was happy to listen to their problems and honestly she wasn't surprised about Keroro.

"You mean it took him this long to tell you?" She laughed. "He told me twenty keron years ago!"

"What." Giroro was just offended now. Why had it taken Keroro so long to get around to his best friends?

"Why you though?" Zeroro was also wondering that.

"His father wanted him to go on a date and he wanted to fake date. I thought it was a romantic scenario but he eventually confessed that he was gay and I agreed to help him out- we then had this big falling out in front of his dad and just agreed to stay friends." She giggled. "He's a really over the top actor. He made it sound like being dumped was as bad as dying, or in Keroro language, losing his toys!"

Zeroro made a little gasping noise. That was over-the-top.

"But anyway, I've known for a while. And I'm totally fine with it. I have tons of platoon mates who are into that sort of thing, Taruru I think is bi, Zoruru was the poor thing..." She sighed knowing that her platoon mate wouldn't ever be able to act on sexual desires again. Or able to kiss anyone since he didn't have a mouth.

"Not...Not Garuru, right?" Giroro would have hoped that if Garuru was gay he would be the first to know and that his brother trusted him enough to tell him.

"Nope, not Garuru. I hope." Pururu sighed dreamily.

Giroro made a disgusted face. Pururu and Garuru might be just as bad as Keroro and Garuru. He didn't want any of his childhood friends dating his brother.

"Anyway, you wanted to know what you could do to help Keroro know that you're there for him. Have you ever thought of setting him up on a date? I know he doesn't date many men because he's too afraid of being found out but if you helped him, I'm sure he could learn to embrace himself." Pururu smiled.

"I don't...I don't know any good gay guys..." Giroro shook his head.

"Why did you add the word good?" Zeroro asked him suspiciously.

"Well, I mean...There is one...He hits on me a lot at work...I don't know why but it all started after he saw a picture of my brother on my desk. He was like "Oh, so you're that eggplant's younger brother?' and then...It began." Giroro grit his teeth.

"Are you sure he's gay? I know you have a problem with thinking people are into you." Zeroro pointed out.

"HE KEEPS GIVING ME CREEPY PICTURES OF HIM! AND CHOCOLATES WITH CURRY." Giroro cried. "He gave me a collar and asked me if I wanted to be his dog. He's into some creepy kinky stuff."

"Well, it's a start...Maybe if he's a jerk Keroro will like him. Keroro's kind of a jerk too." Zeroro shrugged. "He's so mean...He makes me go to all his birthdays but always forgets mine!"

"What about you? You know any better guys?" Pururu asked.

"Only some of my ex's. And those I'd rather not talk to. So let's try this jerk instead." Zeroro beamed.

Giroro didn't know if he wanted to do this to Keroro. But there was no harm in trying.

* * *

Keroro was rather excited as he waited for dinner in a fancy restaurant. He had never honestly been on a date with another guy in public before. He had never had the chance to ask. But Giroro had said he arranged it and Keroro had easily accepted when Zeroro offered to pay for it. He was always there when free stuff was offered.

Keroro couldn't contain his excitement. _Will he like anime? Video games? Will he be fun to talk to?_

"Yo. You Sergeant Keroro?" Some yellow keronian walked over to him. He didn't have the most attractive face- quite the opposite, he looked like the most dislikable guy on the face of the planet.

"Yep!" Keroro hummed, "And you're-?"

"Kululu...Sergeant Major Kululu." He could sense a hint of disappointment when the keronian mentioned his title. He had probably just been demoted.

"Well, uhhh...Kululu, I'm excited I guess to get to know you?" Keroro was always one to try to be friendly even if the company was weird.

Kululu was pretty comfortable in a restaurant setting. He ordered 10 plates of curry and ate them like he didn't care how many people were watching him. Keroro hid under his menu several times. Kululu had clearly been out with another guy more times than him because he didn't care about how much attention he was drawing to himself.

Kululu kept trying to talk about work though it was boring.

"So...You really like your work, huh?" Keroro tried to make conversation.

"Not really. But what sector are you from again? I know sergeants can form platoons on missions- any prospective offers?" Kululu asked, more interested in that than anything.

Keroro felt like Kululu was trying to get something out of him, and unlike what he had been warned on other dates to be afraid of someone who was only after someone for sex, he had this odd suspicion that what Kululu really wanted was his job, or perhaps the keron star that Kululu had been eyeing up all night.

"So...Uhhh been on any other dates recently? Any interesting ones?" Keroro tried to be more light-hearted with conversation. "You certainly seem experienced and okay with being out with another guy." He felt regretful and ashamed as soon as he said it. _He'll know that I only recently came out of the closet!_

Kululu looked confused. "...Other dates? Wait...Did Giroro set me up on a date!?"

"...Yes?" Keroro squeaked. Well this was really embarrassing. Kululu hadn't known? No wonder he had been so terrible.

"Ku, ku, ku! I never suspected he would do such a thing to get back at me! I have to clap at that, he had more guts than I expected and pulling you, some helpless gay guy into his own mess-" Kululu laughed.

"What's going on between you and Giroro...?" Keroro was almost afraid to ask.

"A love affair." Kululu said dead pannedly.

Keroro's mouth hung open. "N-no...No way."

"Ku. You believed that!" Kululu laughed. "You're a funny, stupid little guy. Wish I hung around you more, you'd be so easy to manipulate. Ku, ku, ku."

"So...I'm still confused..." Keroro scratched his head.

"I've been sexually harassing him and picking on him. You know, pretending to have a crush on him because he gets angry easily? Ku, ku, ku. It's hilarious you should try it on him. He definitely deserves it after sicing me on you." Kululu explained.

"But why...? Why would you do something so cruel?" Keroro asked.

"Eh. It's interesting." Kululu shrugged. "And I don't like his older brother. The jerk demoted me. I was such a great Major too." Kululu huffed.

Keroro really did try to salvage this date as Kululu complained about Giroro and Garuru. Maybe he could see it as Kululu just showing a more human side of himself? "So...This wasn't a date, I guess...But do you want to make it one?" He tried hitting on him. He was that desperate.

Kululu looked at him and scowled. "Not interested. I have higher standards."

 _But you're so ugly. Can you even afford to have higher standards?_ Keroro wondered. Kululu really did have no merit.

Kululu left the bill with Keroro after having another 10 plates of curry and desert.

* * *

Giroro apologized profusuley to Keroro about having set him up on such a terrible date.

"I thought Kululu would be receptive once he learned it was a date!" He tried to defend.

"You set me up with some giant asshole! Why would he like it?" Keroro asked. "Why did you think it would work out? Do you even know what I'm looking for in a guy?"

"An asshole." Giroro guessed.

"A jerk?" Zeroro also guessed.

"No! A nice cute guy who shares my interests. And...You know, it also wouldn't hurt if they're super into me. That would be super nice." Keroro smiled. "Maybe they could be a bit blunt to keep me in line? Strong, ooh anime super powers could be cool! Like in dragon ball z! And of course I want them to be attractive and understanding of my love of toys."

Giroro sighed. This was going to be harder to do than he thought. Someone so incredibly obsessed with Keroro- that was impossible.

"I'm an assassin and you're one of the greatest soldiers, we can do this." Zeroro encouraged.

"For Keroro's sake. I'm sure that sort of guy is out there somewhere." Giroro decided.

Giroro and Zeroro vowed to find him. Somewhere that sort of guy existed. Keroro was pretty popular after all. He even had his own merchandise line.

He had to have one crazy stalker super fan who happened to be gay...And maybe that stalker super fan would have everything Keroro wanted.

* * *

Giroro posted the add at work the very next day. He taped up a piece of paper near the office.

 _Ever thought you were the biggest fan of sergeant Keroro? Well find out if you are in a competition to see who's the biggest fan! Winner gets to spend a one-on-one hour with sergeant Keroro himself._

Giroro had taped the pictures everywhere. Zeroro had done even more than him.

"There." He smiled. "I'm sure at least five people will show up...He can't be much more popular than that." He decided.

Giroro was wrong. People swarmed the posters. Mostly girls.

"EEEK! Sergeant Keroro stuff! He's so cute!" They squealed.

"I'm the biggest fan! I'll spend the hour with him!" One yelled.

"Me and him have this whole backstory together that you've never even heard about-" Another chimed. Likely Keroro hadn't either. He was pretty forgetful. Once Giroro had heard that Keroro had raised some sort of angolian child on Keron from his brother and when he confronted Keroro about this Keroro scratched his head and was like "Oh yeah! What was her name again?"

Keroro was always saving people and raising different aliens. He had a ton of admirers. Giroro just hadn't ever expected it to be in the thousands.

"He pretty much represents this planet! I mean...Keron- Keroro, ever find that suspicious?" Someone else asked.

So many people were excited for this competition. If Giroro liked exploiting people he would have thought that he needed to do this years ago because it was a get rich quick scheme.

He watched passerbyers come and go, eventually he noticed one navy blue tadpole hang by the sign for an awful long time.

"M-mr...Mr. Sergeant..." He whispered to himself.

 _Ah...Ah yeah, he's the second class private. Some sort of new recruit. Tamama wasn't it?_ Giroro thought to himself. Tamama was quite a handful. He acted sweet sometimes but he had seen him punch through a wall with his bare hands once.

Giroro was of course proud but he didn't let Tamama know that. Tamama was the sort that would bite someone's head off.

"Thinking of entering the competition, private?" Giroro asked.

Tamama jumped as if he would flee at being found out that he was nervously staring at the posters. "Umm...O-of course not!" He denied. "I mean, this is one-on-one time...That's like some sort of interview, right? Why would I want an interview with Mr. Sergeant when I could read one in a magazine."

Giroro raised a brow. He wasn't even aware Keroro was interviewed my magazines. Tamama obviously knew a lot about Keroro's celebrity status.

"Actually the one-on-one time is more like a date." Giroro smirked as Tamama turned pink.

"A...A date...?" He gawked.

Giroro smirked in satisfaction as if he could see that Tamama was weighing his options, if he should try to go to the competition. He could tell that Tamama was considering it- his face said everything that he wanted that date.

"But...I suppose it's only for girls then..." Tamama's smile fell. "Not that I'm disappointed! I'm not gay or anything."

"It's fine if you are." Giroro shrugged it off, "My best friend is gay." He neglected to mention the fact that his best friend was Keroro.

Tamama looked relieved, like nobody he had ever spoken to had ever said anything like that. He seemed to relax in his own skin. "Do...Do you think Mr. Sergeant would mind if I entered?" Tamama looked at Giroro as an older mentor for advise.

"Depends...Do you like reading manga?" Giroro asked, "Playing video games?"

"Do I ever!" Tamama grinned.

"Then he wouldn't care if you won." Giroro smiled, having a hint of hope. Maybe Tamama was the one he had been looking for. He was obviously smitten with Keroro for some reason. _Gay, smitten, and has all of Keroro's ideal boyfriend traits...But hopefully he doesn't fall out of love when seeing the real Keroro._ "But you do know that Keroro probably isn't like what he's like on the television, right, kid? I know he's probably an idol to some folk."

"He's my idol." Tamama admitted. "But yeah! I know!" He pulled out a notebook proudly. "I've been stalking him for weeks now!" He puffed out his chest proudly.

A bead of sweat dropped off of Giroro's face. Obviously Tamama hadn't done too much stalking since he didn't recognize that Giroro was Keroro's friend, but still...The guy was obsessed.

"Well then, I hope for your sake that you win." Giroro tried to wish him luck.

"I will!" Tamama beamed. "I've collected all the limited addition merchandise of him, nobody can beat me in a fan competition or a Mr. Sergeant love competition...Or else I'll tear their heads off. If anybody ever comes along who thinks they like him more than me-" Tamama was still smiling sweetly. "I'll kill them and crush all their limbs as they scream. No other women is going to beat me! Thank you for believing in me Giroro."

Giroro's eyes twitched. Tamama had been shy moments ago. Now...Now he was straight up talking about murder.

He put his face in his hands as he cried. _I'm sorry Keroro...I set you up with another terrible person!_

* * *

Tamama won the competition as expected. He won by a landslide. Nobody knew that much or had that much merch of him.

"What do you think of that one?" Zeroro asked Keroro, pointing to Tamama. "You know we set up this competition for you."

"He's...He's cute..." Keroro admitted. "But intense. You sure he doesn't just want to make me into a plushy or something? His fan-ness of me seems just like a younger officer looking up to a superior..."

Giroro sighed. "He's totally gay for you, man."

I don't know...He doesn't look very gay. I don't think he's interested." Keroro decided. "Sweet guy though."

Giroro sighed. "Keroro, do you have like no gaydar at all or something?" His friend was so dense.

"None at all." Keroro admitted.

"He practically told me he was gay and in love with you. Also that he stalks you or something? Watch out for that. He's completely smitten with you- so go ahead try things out if he doesn't want to call things off I can help you fight him." Giroro promised.

Keroro gave a weak little nod. "Thanks, guys...I suppose I'll try." If Tamama was gay and into him then there was no reason not to try.

He walked over to Tamama. Giroro and Zeroro watched. They expected things to go badly but instead Keroro and Tamama started laughing and smiling at each other.

"Dang...It actually looks like they have a good connection." Giroro frowned. "Did he miss the stalking bit?"

"He does like butt kissing though. I mean not to sound gay, but he likes being flattered a lot. And that guy looks like he'd be very willing to flatter Keroro for Keroro's attention." Zeroro nodded.

Keroro walked back to Giroro and Zeroro proudly.

"What were you talking about?" Giroro asked.

"Oh, we were making fun of you." Keroro admitted. "Once we knew we both knew you we were free to point out your bad qualities to bond."

"KERORO!" Giroro pulled out his guns.

"But then it turns out he reads a whole bunch of the mangas I like! And he's super cool, he's just like...How to describe it..." Keroro pondered for a moment.

"Like sweet candy?" Zeroro asked.

"Nope! He's like a bucket full of salt!" Keroro grinned. "He's super blunt and petty. I love it. So we agreed to have our 'one-on-one date' thing be at a toy store."

"That's a bad first date location..." Giroro sighed.

"I know! But he seemed so happy with it! He really does seem chill about the fact that I'm a giant nerd. He said he'd love to hear about models." Keroro grinned.

Giroro sighed. Maybe Tamama and Keroro would make the perfect pair. "Just promise you'll be happy though, and that you'll at least try to make it romantic."

"Remember a quick kiss on the cheek is normal on the first date." Zeroro nodded honorable.

"Says you, you wear a mask all the time." Giroro scowled.

Keroro laughed. "I don't think I'll have a problem kissing him, honestly. He's...He's pretty cute."

"Be gentle with him. He is shy sometimes." Giroro put his hand on Keroro's shoulder. He had no idea that Tamama would be ready to jump Keroro at any moment.

They didn't know that Tamama could hear them from where they were talking. Tamama just grinned from ear to ear.

This was everything he could have dreamed of and more. His hero, his idol...Was finally his. This was his gay happy love story.

And they were going to kiss a lot, have their passionate dangerous love affair and then get married and live happily ever after.

"I'm sorry for not responding better when you first came out, Keroro." Giroro finally said. "I should have said everything was normal between us and shouldn't have been in shock. Are...Are things cool now?"

"They were always cool. I'm glad to have you as my friend." Keroro hugged him.

"What about me? What about have you both as my friend?" Zeroro cried.

But as always, he was forgotten.

* * *

 **I don't actually headcanon that Giroro is straight for the record. I think he's pan, because gender doesn't matter on the battlefield. (And he liked male Natsumi so...) but I guess in this fic he hasn't realized that yet.**

 **Sadly since the pekoponians weren't around Koyuki and Natsumi weren't in this fic. I considered making it a one-shot human au but then I'd need to add Fuyuki into Keroro's friend group and that was too many characters.**

 **Giroro and Dororo probably found Koyuki and Natsumi eventually though. And inevitably Giroro fell in love with her.**

 **Likely though without the Keroro Platoon, Pekopon doesn't even exist...Since Keroro was the reason Angol Mois didn't destroy the place. oops.**

 **Anyway too long of author's notes. I hope you enjoyed this gay bit of fiction, and coming out story!**

 **Please review.**


End file.
